


Cry

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [11]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Chihiro cries a lot, and his boyfriends always want to help.





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU where the second murder doesn't happen.

Chihiro cries a lot, something that distresses Mondo (he may act tough, but he’s a very protective boyfirned) and Kiyotaka. So whenever something makes Chihiro cry, they rush over, desperately checking for injuries, before wrapping him in a tight, three-man hug.

And despite this terrifying life in a horrible place where death hides around every corner, Chihiro finds their strong, comforting embrace enough to soothe him, and his tears finally cease.


End file.
